The present invention relates to a closing system and in particular a two-platen closing system for an injection molding machine.
Injection molding machines generally include at least two mold mounting plates, with one mold mounting plate fixedly anchored upon a machine bed and the other mold mounting-plate moveable relative thereto. The mold mounting plates carry respective half-molds. Opening and closing of the cavity involves a displacement of the moving mold mounting plate relative to the fixed mold mounting plate controlled by a mold closing unit.
From the prior art, for example from DE 43 44 340 C2, a two-platen closing system of an injection molding machine of the afore-described type is known, wherein in addition to the spindle drive for carrying out the opening and closing motion of the mold, a separate pressure source is required for generating pressure for closing the mold.
Such a system is not only more cumbersome to operate, but also has the additional drawback of requiring maintenance such as for example special lubrication of the spindle drive, in addition to a more complex maintenance of pressure fluid utilized.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved two-platen closing system for a injection molding machine which obviates prior art shortcomings and which operates with only one drive, while requiring less maintenance and efficiently generating an opening/closing pressure.